


Poetry Hour at the Bookshop I

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Nozel Silva, Bad Haiku, Bad Poetry, Bad Sonnets, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Seriously bad poetry, Supportive Vanessa Enoteca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Vanessa never misses poetry hour at the Clover Bookshop on Sunday afternoons for one reason—to see Nozel Silva read bad poetry.





	Poetry Hour at the Bookshop I

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Asta's haiku was written in like 2 minutes.
> 
> But Nozel's poem was me digging up a 15 year old poem from back when I was 15 in high school (yes I'm almost 30). It's bad I know. It was for a class.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Clover Bookstore**   
**Sunday afternoon**   
**Weekly Poetry Hour**

“Tatoes my favorite  
Tatoes in every manner  
Tatoes day and night,” said Asta, standing in the center of the small circle of bookstore patrons (Asta, Finral, Langris, herself, Nozel, and Zora). Everyone politely clapped, even though Zora was busy snickering.

Vanessa giggled. Asta’s obsession and love of tatoes was well-known throughout the main business district. The young orphan strived to become a tatoes-farmer. She never participated, for she was not much of a writer but she came to hear Asta’s silly haikus, Finral’s attempts at romantic limericks and Nozel reading his well-intention but very bad poetry. She was mostly there to be supportive and mostly there so that Nozel had someone non-threatening to look at in the crowd. (How Asta and Finral seem threatening is beyond Vanessa, however).

Once Asta sat back in his chair, Vanessa nudged Nozel a bit to stand up and do his thing. 

She smiled at him, even though he gave her a dirty look.

“You can do it, honey,” said Vanessa, supportively.

Nozel took the center of the room.

“Ahem,” said Nozel, clearing his throat. His normally stoic face took a red hue on his cheeks. He was also so embarrassed to be reading these out loud. But his therapist told him to try new things to seem more approachable. “The wonderfulness of the beach at night is the fact that it is so quiet and peaceful. The beautiful moon shimmers bright. The feel of the cold ocean water sand. It is so exquisite. Peacefulness makes me wonder. How far can the sky go? Thrashing ocean water is the best sight to see. The water looks as it is lovely smashing against the rocks. I see stars clearing up in the navy blue endless sky and I wish upon the wishing star, as a pumped up child on sugar. I wish, my wish dish Wish will come true. I wish that I will not ever leave this wonderful ocean spot.”

Vanessa clapped happily for him, so did Asta (who clapped enthusiastically for everyone) and Finral (doing so politely). Langris and Zora were busy rolling their eyes, being their moody selves.

Nozel quickly sat back down in the seat next to her. Finral and Langris did some sort of limerick thing together, so they got up to prepare.

“Good job, honey. I told you it wasn’t so bad. At least, it’s not haikus,” said Vanessa.

Nozel made a strangled noise, clearly embarrassed.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed in gently. Vanessa would have rather given him face kisses, which always cheered him up, but he was not big into PDA and she respected his boundaries as a good partner did. “Really. You’re trying new things, I’m proud of you.”

“…Yes, I suppose,” he replied.

And he didn’t let go of her hand for the rest of the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I find that Nozel/Vanessa is super cute.


End file.
